One of the fundamental objectives of meteorological radar systems is to sample the atmosphere surrounding the Earth to provide a quantitative measure of precipitation. Conventional meteorological radars provide coverage over long ranges, often on the order of hundreds of kilometers. A general schematic of how such conventional radar systems function is provided in FIG. 1. In this illustration, a radar is disposed at the peak of a raised geographical feature such as a hill or mountain 104. The radar generates an electromagnetic beam 108 that disperses approximately linearly with distance, with the drawing showing how the width of the beam 108 thus increases with distance from the radar. Various examples of weather patterns 116 that might exist and which the system 100 attempts to sample are shown in different positions above the surface 112 of the Earth.